Rose
'Rose '''is a character in Failboat's Miitopia series. She debuted in episode 13. History (Miitopia Lore) Prior to Miitopia, Rose was a normal girl who looked a lot like Rosalina (Mario series) and people kept commenting on it. However, she was always cut off before she could introduce herself and everyone thought she was the real Rosalina. She began cosplaying as Rosalina (The Miitopia 'Princess' class) because she didn't want to disappoint other people. As of now, she is way too deep into the facade to let it fall apart and she's worried that it will fall apart at any time. Rose was on the run to escape the fans of the old Rosalina and recruited by Kronkui to join Failboat's quest to rescue his friends. She and Failboat head to the Elven Retreat after the Dark Lord where, to Rose's horror, they encountered Rosalina. Rosalina lost her magic powers and her spaceship after the Lumas staged a coup, stemming from everyone thinking Rose was the real Rosalina and the actual Rosalina was a faker. Failboat walked away from Rosalina, also thinking Rosalina was crazy since she had no magic, but Rose crept away, feeling relief that her cover hadn't been blown. t o a d then ran into town, panicking about their sisters being kidnapped by the Dark Lord's monsters. t o a d then joined the party and they set out to Citrus Cave to rescue Daisy. As Rose battled, she (and Daniel) realised that since people stopped believing in the real Rosalina due to the Luma Coup, Rose had been gaining magical powers as Rosalina's position and magic was based on belief. On the way, they met Pirahnyawn, who joined them on their quest. After defeating Arachnodaisy, Daisy's face was returned and she joined the party in place of t o a d, who was told to go back and protect the elven retreat. Together, the team set off for Bigg Forest in search of Navi's face. In the first inn of Bigg Forest, Rose met Joker, who joined the party. After some traveling, the group encountered the Navi Owl, a combination of Legend of Zelda Characters, and rescued Navi's face from the owl. However, after the Fab fairies broke the seal to the Eastern Gate, the Dark Lord Hank, stole t o a d's face as well as the faces of the Elven Retreat's residents. Navi then joined the party and they set off to find the missing faces. The group rescued the faces of the Fab fairy fans (Batman, Robin, and Plankton) from the Tomato Brothers, Kanna from the slime and Marie from the Butterfly. Each time they rescued a face, they received a Fey Jewel which they used to open a gate in Lotus Lake. They then fight t o a d. Personality Rose's Miitopia personality is 'Cautious' and her favourite colour is light blue. Originally, she was constantly stressed out about being found out that she's not the real Rosalina and as such, she prefers to talk to people as little as possible. Rose speaks in a very quiet, nervous voice. She would second guess herself and do her best to imitate the way the real Rosalina would speak. At the start of the adventure, Rose was very nice, wanting to visit Pirahnyawn and give him a welcome present. She never complained when she had to pick up the slack of the party, particularly while Pirahnyawn was bickering with Failboat and Joker was unconscious [1]. Even despite her yandere tendencies, Rose was a nice person all around and her kindness shone through her helping the rest of the party [2]. Rose had a thing for Pirahnyawn, shown when she got jealous over Failboat getting a present from Pirahnyawn [3]. Failboat even comments that if Rose gets mad at Failboat, it's usually for the sake of Pirahnyawn [4]. Rose is constantly helping Pirahnyawn in battle as well, more than any other member of the party, in order to get his affection [5]. Rose is very picky about her food and Daniel even complains that 'YOU DON'T LIKE ANYTHING, ROSE!' She does like sweets such as marshmallows and jelly though. Quotes * ''"STAR ...uh... BLAST" Trivia * Rosalina's actual attack is called 'Star Strike' (in Miitopia Lore) but Rose doesn't remember what it is and uses 'Star Blast' as her war cry. ** Originally, the war cry was 'STAR BLAST ATTACK' but this was redacted for 'STAR ...uh... BLAST' because it captured Rose's personality better. ** As she got more confident, Rose's war cry became 'STAR BLAST!' with full confidence. * As part of her social link with Joker, she and Joker sang the Tomato song in Episode 16 ** Much like Joker, Rose also doesn't like the taste of tomatoes, just the appearance of them. * Category:Characters